


Part of the Stars

by astrologicallogan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Guns, M/M, Robbery, Shooting, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, analogical - Freeform, bullet wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrologicallogan/pseuds/astrologicallogan
Summary: Everyone dreaded the day that their soulmate said the words marked on their wrists. Omens of death.  But for Virgil, the omen delivered itself much more… sinister.





	Part of the Stars

Virgil always figured that maybe he would die peacefully, in his sleep.

After all, _“I love you”_ was a rather innocent phrase to have emblazoned on your wrist.

But… in all of his anxious musing and pondering, Virgil had never imagined this.

He had imagined a slow day, waking up to find his partner gone peacefully in their sleep, and he himself following soon after.

It was the usual, the expected.

And it was decidedly _not_ what he got.

When Virgil woke up the morning of Christmas, he expected snow and the jingle of bells and the excited laughter of children playing outside.

He expected the warm scent of hot cocoa and the faint smell of syrup, overshadowed by the smell of pancakes.

He expected the warmth of a body beside him and the cheerful chirping of birds outside his window.

He didn’t expect the chill of an open window. Didn’t expect the darkness of a night he should never have seen. Didn’t expect to hear the wailing of sirens or to feel the disturbingly warm sensation of blood beneath his feet when he hastily jumped out of bed.

It was very, _very_ easy to tell that something was wrong, wrong, wrong.

And where was Logan?

The only way to find out was to follow.

Virgil carefully made his way out of the room. The door was oddly silent on its hinges; it’d always had the slightest creak before, accompanied by the dry scraping of the bottom against the soft carpet.

“Lo?” Virgil called how hesitantly. The blood on his feet made walking slippery as he met the tiled floors of their kitchen. The windows were wide open, curtains snapping in the strong wind.

The wind sent chills over his bare arms, and Virgil shivered, moving to close them.

Before he could take a step, however, a crash rang out from the opposite side of the house.

“Lo?” Virgil called, more urgently now, panic starting to overcome the non-reality of the late night. “Logan?”

Logan didn’t reply, but there was another crash and Virgil practically sprinted from the kitchen, barely catching himself on a wall when he turned the corner.

And there.

The front door to their house was wide open, and the blood trail went right outside.

Breath catching, Virgil forced his feet to follow, even though his mind was screaming _danger, danger, danger!_

Logan was more important.

As he stepped out, a gunshot rang out into the night.

For a second, Virgil remembered that in these situations you were supposed to call authorities.

But that moment of thought was whisked away by the strangled cry that rang out after the shot.

A cry that Virgil knew instinctively to be Logan’s.

Heart beating frantically in his chest, Virgil skidded in the grass as he turned the corner.

Logan stood, hunched over and staring at the blood on his hands on disbelief. Across from him, a tall figure stood resolutely, a gun held shakily in their hand.

But all Virgil noticed was the way Logan’s legs shook before collapsing beneath him. All Virgil noticed was the way Logan struggled to breathe as he hit the ground. All Virgil noticed was the way Logan coughed weakly, blood bubbling out of his mouth.

All Virgil noticed was Logan, shot in the same yard they’d stargazed in time upon time upon time.

All Virgil noticed was the way blood stained the grass they had run on with Roman and Patton.

All Virgil noticed was Logan, injured.

All Virgil noticed was Logan, dying.

All Virgil noticed was Logan.

And then suddenly, the gun was aimed in his direction, and he could hear Logan desperately trying to talk the shooter down, to drop the weapon, to leave Virgil alone.

And time seemed to fast-forward.

Belatedly, Virgil realized he was crying. Hot, fast tears raced down his face. He could still feel the blood on his feet, making them slippery against the grass.

Logan’s blood.

“Don’t move.” The shooter said, voice high and tense.

Virgil let out a sob, and really, how could you expect him to stay still when Logan was dying not even five feet away.

He moved.

They pulled the trigger.

Virgil was glad that at the least, he didn’t scream as the bullets ripped through first his stomach, then his chest.

It was a burning, white-hot kind of pain, but at least he had made it to Logan’s side.

Behind him, he could hear the swish of boots on the grass as the attacker ran away.

They didn’t even get whatever they had originally broken into his house for.

“Logan?” He asked instead of dwelling on it. He could feel his blood steadily soaking the sleep shirt he’d worn.

It was Logan’s shirt. It was a shame he was getting it dirty. He’d heard blood was impossible to get out.

Logan responded with a light hum. Virgil, until then, had been kneeling beside Logan, but as his strength drained from him he found himself sinking down next to him.

“Lo? Lo, please.” Virgil pleaded.

He was firmly denying reality.

They were both dead.

He didn’t want to die.

He wanted to go to the library with Logan again, and sit next to him in the beanbags while they read, and he wanted to go back to the hilltop at Logan’s childhood home and see the stars, and he wanted to bake blueberry muffins with Logan for their anniversary next week, and he wanted…

He wanted.

He wanted road trips and late nights and soft words and-

And it was all ripped from him, in one night, in two ear-splitting gunshots.

Virgil didn’t want to die.

“Hey, V?” Logan whispered beside him. His voice was soft and raspy, and still somehow the most beautiful thing Virgil had ever heard. Logan’s fingers brushed against his, and Virgil held tight as he cried for the both of them. 

“Yeah, L?”

“I think… we’ll go to the stars. When we’re gone. And you and I… we’ll be the brightest of them all.”

“Right beside each other, right?” Virgil choked out.

Virgil tilted his head over to see Logan.

Logan has his eyes trained above them, on the glittering stars and the bright, full moon.

Virgil could feel the edges of his vision blurring. Distantly, he heard the faint tones of a disney song. Roman, calling his phone, ever the insomniac.

It didn’t seem to matter much.

Nothing seemed to matter much, nothing but the aching want in his chest and the breathing of the man next to him.

“Lo?” Virgil asked, voice weak. Logan’s grip on his hand was basically nonexistent.

“Virge, I love you.” Logan breathed.

His fingers loosened completely, and Virgil’s breath caught, the ache in his chest expanding painfully as he heard the words that had been scrawled on his wrist for as long as he could remember.

“Logan?” He asked with as much urgency as he could muster. But he was fading fast, the world dimming around him.

“I love you too, star.” Virgil whispered, just for the two of them, as the black finally took over his vision.

He wished he’d gotten to say “I love you” one more time


End file.
